The Bittersweet Life
by Weapon D.E.A.T.H
Summary: Sakura. Sakura Haruno, that's what she called herself, but her real name was Sakura Hinamori. Sakura is a pet, a street fighter and a killer. After being unbducted by Easter she grin evily and along the lines of insanity and pain she still finds time to annoy her twin. Who ever knew that the path Sakura took would forever scar the life she holds onto dearly? No one can predict it.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura. Sakura Haruno, that's what she called herself, but her real name was Sakura Hinamori. She hated- no absolutely **loathed **that name because it belonged to someone she hated past loathing. Why you might ask, well because of one reason.

Amu was the star and the older twin sister, the praised child, the one she was always compared to; even after Ami was born she had moved down on the line of attention, but that was expected.

Though no matter how much Sakura tried she still loved Ami with all her heart, Ami was kind and sweet to her, it was just too damn hard to hate that cute little thing.

And Sakura was always the one stuck in the back of the photo, no matter how many good grades she got, no matter how many smiles she pulled to her parent she was ignored unless it was for punishment.  
Eventually she stopped caring after some time.

Opinions didn't matter anymore but her hate still dwindled so she put her anger to use and became a fighter, she had put her time while she studied the body systems so she could paralyze, kill, or knock any person unconscious, she was very flexible and powerful. Her nickname on the streets was pink poison; it was created from her unusual pink hair and on her style consisted of how she always took targets out from the inside out.

While her hatred was majored on most of her family Sakura moved out of the basement she stayed in after she turned 8 and lived in a small crowded apartment with very cheap rent, it was comical but it was home.

* * *

"Sakura that place is not a home!" Tsumugu Hinamori couldn't help but shout at Sakura.

"It my fucking home, it has always been that way because this place has never been my fucking home in the first place!" Sakura snapped back with a snarl. "A home is where people _actually_ care about them this place is just another hell hole!"

"Sakura! Tsumugu! Please both of you calm down your scaring Ami!" Midori Hinamori cried to her husband and middle child.

When Sakura heard a smile sniffle from the door way she frowned slightly "Ami come here."

Ami didn't hesitate a second's notice springing over to Sakura with tears bubbling at the bottom of her eyes as she pulled on Sakura's pants "A-ane-chan-n you're not leaving again are you? You can come back home and-d we can be one big family again! J-just like old t-times."

Sakura leaned down and pulled her little sister into a bear hug a small tear falling from her eye "Ami, the one and only love of my life, I'm going to have to leave, I can't stay here because things aren't good for me. Back when I could've hurt you and I don't want to destroy the closest thing to love I have. Do you understand Ami?"

The younger girl nodded in her sister's hold and began to sob, she missed Sakura, she could never stay long and she was rarely able to come over.

Sakura's soft voice came again "I know I haven't been able to come around a lot but I brought something for you to remember me by."

Ami took a small step back as Sakura pulled a small box from her jacket and held it in the palm of her hand as Ami took it. The little girl opened the box carefully when she saw a bright diamond necklace, it was a small yellow diamond shone brightly in the center while a bright blue topaz diamond surround it around. Sakura kissed her little sister's forehead "Promise me, you'll always keep it safe?"

Ami looked at the diamond necklace and her older sister "Ane-chan, I promise that I'll keep it safe forever!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as bright as could, "Imoto, I hope you'll hold through to that."

The youngest sister smiled brightly but in a flash of darkness in the kitchen the pinkette suddenly vanished into thin air leaving a worried pair of parents and a crying four year old.

* * *

As Sakura left the house she knew it would come back to haunt her one day, but to her it was needed and she had to cut anything that could turn into loses. It was good for them all that they see less of her, it might give them a happy ending.

The pinkette walked down the street following another and then another street, as she walked down the streets she felt as if she was being watched, but she stuffed it away and trotted down to a small temple. It was small, worn down by ages, it had a gothic architecture unlike most modern buildings in the city that stood tall in the sky.

As she stumbled up the stairs she eventually collapsed in front a statue of a beautiful woman, her arms were spread apart almost welcoming someone into comfort.

Sakura stared at the statue as tears fell down her face and her shoulders shook with sobs "Why" she murmured to the statue.

"Why have you forsaken me? I don't understand, what have I done wrong that you must punish me for?" she drew a deep breath as a flash lighting hit the sky and rain began to pour down from the sky "Am I such a disgrace even for my own family not to love me, just push me aside and settle over her? I want a home, someone to care for me. I don't have elegance, I don't Courage or will power, and I don't have a heart! What more do you want from me? I'm not wanna be afraid, I won't wanna run away, I will not be evaded, it's more than I can take. I'm never going to be the same because of this!" she sobbed into her hands.

The statue moved its lips "_PuNIshMenT_" it called out, the wings of this marvelous statue broke off its back and it collapsed on its knees.  
"_DISSSgracE_" another called out as the statues broke from its spot on the marble in pain.  
"_ELeGAnce_"  
"_CouRAgE_"  
"_FEAR_"  
"_EvADed_"

Sakura cried harder as the angels pulled on her arms, hair, and anything they could grab but she had finally began to tire out as she tried to force her way through the statues into open "Let me go!" she cried as they pulled her in more until she gave up all she held precious.

That day Sakura had given up.

She lost her heart and sanity at the crack of dawn.

* * *

Amu walked into her home with Ran, Miki, and Suu following close behind her as she took of her shoes, and entered the kitchen to find a disaster of her family.

Ami was on the floor clutching a hand to her chest and openly crying on the floor while her mother was holding a comforting on her father's shoulder who was next to Ami trying to comfort her.

"W-what happened?" Amu stuttered in confusion.

Ami was the first to reply "A-an-ne-chan-n's g-g-gone and-"That was she could say before she cried harder.

"But I-I'm right here!" Amu said.

"Amu don't you remember?" Ami cried harder "Sakura-chan always tried to get a little of your attention but now she's gone! She'll never come back and I'll be left here, alone!"

"S-Sakura? You can't, no you don't mean-"

"Amu," Midori said calmly with a slightly worried tone "will you please take Ami up to her room?"

"No!" Ami cried "I'm not going with her!" and with that Ami stormed away from her family and ran up the stairs to her room where she slammed her down and locked it. The four year old slid into her bed and began to pray that one day they could be one happy family again.

* * *

- Three weeks later -

"_A-ane-chan-n you're not leaving again, are you? Why can't you can come back home and-d we can be one big family again! J-just like old t-times." _Those words rung into her head as she held her head into hands while her body settled into her binds.

A small scar was under her right eyes something from one of the experiments they did to her eyes.

The company who took her away was called Easter, all they did where experiments to her body, it was all some mindless torture they were doing.

Every day they took her from her chains in a dirty room or 'the cage' as she called it and placed her in a white room that burned her eyes and poked, prodded, stitched, and tattooed whatever they could onto her body. But her flesh seemed fine when she did see it and her same scars where still there on her wrists, neck, right thigh and shoulders, except, she had a tattoo on her neck of a barcode on her neck and a peculiar serpent that crawled up her wrist.

What could they honestly want from her? What made her so special?

Suddenly a fierceful pain erupted on her neck and Sakura wanted to cry out in pain but muffled her cry, as her left eye twitched as her body tensed.

The pinkette snuggled into the corner as she sat there with her ever haunting thoughts of the past.

'**I don't like it here**' a deep voice hissed in the back of her head.

"What you do think I should do then!" she cried aloud "I have no power here or any control what so ever, it wasn't as if I had any power now or then!"

'… **Fine, I'll see your' point this time. Now get some rest and I'll watch over for the white coats.**'


	2. Chapter 2

The cold nights air brushed over her shaking form, trees loomed over her head casting the image of mangled black shadows that traced over her looming movements as she trudged along the rain soaked soil. By the timed beat of the Grand Father clock it was around midnight, that meant it was time to _sleep_ because the endless grave hour shifts had mowed her energy to grain.

Stumbling around the teen soon found her small sanctuary, the little church, and as she walked through the decaying wood she laid in front of the cross which held a man who had died for sins.

But she found the silent shadows haunting her eyes as she restlessly rolled around on her sides.

Unsure of the fleeting images that vanished within seconds they had appeared in she pushed herself up on a side a flipped her body over with a plopping noise.

Running her fingers over the rotting her thoughts over turned since no chance of sleep could happen, the cold air allowed her to think what to do next.

'_I_ _need to find a better place to live, something cheap to the extreme as I can barely afford clothes_,' the thought of her scruffy tank top, worn pants and broken shoes ensured her idea ' _I should take the advice they gave me, mercenary work should pay higher, right?_'

Curling herself into a ball she prayed silently, '_Lord_, _please allow me forgiveness, I must find the strength to continue, to be stronger_.'

* * *

Sakura soon found herself starring into the depths of a large building, it was for a company called 'Easter' and apparently they were interested in hiring her and the ability's she had as an opening for a wild card. However something that she would never admit was that when she woke up three days ago only to find seven fucking eggs staring at her, she _flipped_ shit. That was a sure thing they didn't need to know.

Carefully she pocketed the eggs in a messenger bag over her equipment which now that she thought about it, was not a good idea.

But back to 'Easter.' She didn't like the company; it didn't have a good feel to it, hell she'd been warned about the damn thing after gig underground by another fighter.

A soft voice prided in her head 'destroy' as she was half tempted to when there was not to mention the fact they knew where she had been staying the entire time and that stood as a big, red **NO** to her. Maybe more profit would become of it if she destroyed it.

That sounded like a better plan.

The teen shuffled off her pink lock, the decision had been made but now she had tell them of her decision of course.

"Hey pinky, get the fuck out the way."

A sly grin slide on her face as she turned her head to the large bald man "Excuse me but I was just thinking," her emerald eyes shifted to stare at him with thin slits in the emerald color of her eyes " and lets be civil, I wouldn't call me pinky." But the words must have floated out of his other ear.

"I said _Pinky, move your ass_! What the hell does a pink little brat think you can do to me?"

The narrowed slits of her eyes snapped open with fierce fire as she kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall before she drew her right fist back and gave him a powerful right hook.

The collateral damage was that he was in a crater on the side of another building across the street; however this did not faze her as she skipped into the building.

Inside the massive building were beige walls leading to a semi-circle desk with the words 'EASTER INC.' and a woman with brown hair put into a bun who had gotten up from the desk and circled around it as if to meet her.

Sakura had no clue why she was there perhaps out of courtesy, orders or maybe she saw the fight?

"Ms. Hinamori I presume? My name is Mizori Hio and I was asked to be your escort."

The blood pulsing through her veins ran cold "No. It's Haruno. Remember that."

"Very well Ms. Haruno shall we go?" But Mizori was already at the elevator clicking the button as she gave a hollow smile and smoothed the lines on her skirt.

After a moment passed the doors opened up with a small ring and Mizori entered clicking the top button as the younger pinkette followed in and leaned on the railing in the glass elevator. The awkward silence settled in and she began holding her gaze to the floor as she did to avoid eye contact. Her eyes drew to observing how her scuffed boots stood out compared to the polished floors. She didn't belong here.

If only she knew that the first time.

Sakura narrowed her gaze into glare at the floor; this wasn't her fist time in Easter, when she was lying in the arms of her angel they took her and shoved her into hell, then probed her with needles and broke her bones, cramming drugs in her body as she suffered. When it was done after one night she found herself drowning in hallucinations.

For days she would lay in the basement as her skin got paler and her body lost all nutrition, at night she would find herself drenched in her own blood.

Then one day she snapped, the caged pain burst combusting into a string of agony and despair, however this pain almost killed her precious Ami.

Sakura would be damned before that happened as when moved out of her small apartment and 'Easter' had been done with her she relied on the church to hold her when she slept.

But that wouldn't last forever.

The two doors pulled apart giving a copy of the ring as Sakura marched straight to the exact door she knew, where the demon sits on his throne of lies.

Without a second thought she shoved through the doors, a draft of warm air hit her face as she stared into the shadow of a 'man.'

"We need to talk."

Silence regarded her "I got your letter."

"So you did?" Ah, there, the snide recoil of a pitiful voice.

"Yes, and I've come to tell you my answer." Sakura stopped her sentence as she allowed his patience to run short. Such a foolish creature.

"…Well?"

The largest cat eating grin appeared on her face as the slits of her eyes stared at him "Go to hell."

* * *

**_AN: I'm SORRY! I AM A VERY BAD WRITTER. SORRYS ARE HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. ESPICALLY SECOND CHAPTERS._**

**_FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE._**

**_ OK. I think I explained most of it. I hope._**

**_Its ok ask if you get lost, its about 11 so there are mistakes around there._**


End file.
